Rocking the Cradle
by FreakishlyFangirl
Summary: Kurt Anderson discovers he's pregnant. Will Blaine be a good father? Will Kurt handle the pregnancy well? (I don't own Glee or Klaine, regardless if I wanted to ) This is my first Klaine fic :)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: If you have issue with MPREG/Klaine Please leave to read something else. :) **_

Kurt Anderson decompressed on his couch after the draining day he endured, currently flipping channels out of lack of interesting programs but also, because he had to do something in the silence of the house.

Lately, Kurt noted how quiet it was when he was home first during busy days bothered him that he felt lonely without his husband with him either making dinner for the both of them, making their apartment smell mouthwateringly amazing that the night sometimes end in passionate lovemaking,or Blaine just being around to hold Kurt close to him, never exchanging words just enjoying each others company while their TV produced noise in the background.

He was jolted from his revelries with the familiar sound from the unlocking of the front door, Blaine smiling to his husband as he was humming away a tune, the door shut and lock as quickly as it had opened. Blaine shrugged off his bag, dropping it near the coats hanging on the hooks beside the door crossing to the living room embracing Kurt with some loving kisses Blaine snuggled into his lover's neck "_How was work for you_?" once they had settled on the couch, Kurt sighed "_Tiring, dealt with some very rude customers, but It went as normal as ever, How about you?" _Blaine chuckled, thumbing Kurt's hair _"Practice went okay had some light problems, but other than that im pretty happy with how today went, but im happier being home with you." _

That is one of the many things that attracted Kurt to Blaine, the way Blaine is so loving and so willing to show his love for Kurt whether it be transferring schools from Dalton to McKinley, joining New Directions when they were in high school together, Or constantly trying to fix his past mistakes to make their relationship work promising he'd be faithful. Blaine gave a few kisses to Kurt's neck untangling from the closeness to head into the kitchen sifting through their fridge for leftovers to eat together since they both got home later than normal

Blaine fished out day old chicken parmesan separating both into two bowls he'd gotten from the dish drainer heating up both squished bowls in the microwave watching the timer, making his stomach growl in protesting need.

Once the microwave beeped, he maneuvered both bowls onto the table noticing Kurt picking up the small mess of clothing by their room, tossing them into the hamper as he made his way to the table to eat. Blaine gave a small smile to his husband, watching him eat.

Kurt noticed him smiling, giving a half one "What are you smiling at?" as he stabbed pasta onto his fork, "Oh, im just glad we have something to celebrate tomorrow." Kurt rolled his eyes, fishing the bottom of his bowl for the stuck pasta

He stifled a chuckle, thumbing some cheese off Blaine's chin "Im not up for a huge celebration, ever since the proposal Ive been turned off by big parties." He cleaned his thumb, taking both empty bowls to the kitchen sink to rinse them in hot water for dishes later on.

"Ill make sure you have a good time, just you and me since all of friends are pretty busy this weekend, Rachel is performing Wizard of Oz, Mercedes and Sam are attempting to move all their stuff into their new place-"

He was interrupted by Kurt kissing his lips "That sounds great." Both had noticed evening sweeping over New York through their window, Buildings lit up with the night life of the bustling Big Apple

They decided to head on to bed, seeing as tomorrow would be an early start for them both

Blaine had showered until the heat caused the steam to blur their bathroom mirror,he wrapped himself into the blue towel, crossing into the wide open door of his room, his hair dripping with leftover water from lazy drying.

Kurt used his towel hed plan to use after his shower to dry his husband's hair into a messy clump of dark curls "There."

Blaine smiled watching Kurt's back head into the froggy shower of steam, listening to the faucet run as he got dressed in night pants and a grey shirt, climbing into bed counting off Mississipi's in his head watching the bathroom door for any change.

Kurt finally ventured out of the bathroom, wrapped in a blue bath robe, he cleaned out both ears with his towel as he sifted through his drawers for his night clothes, quickly dressing and climbing into bed with Blaine.

It wasn't hard for Kurt to fall asleep with Blaine always being warm. Blaine however kept a smile on his face, he promised tomorrow Kurt would have a good time on his 24th birthday.

He finally let the sounds of New York at night an Kurt's equal breathing lull him to sleep.

**A/N: My first official Klaine fic on here :) Please don't bash me on punctuation, im only human,and I don't practice a lot so please be gentle. Would love some feedback ^^ Love and Squishes-_ FreakishlyFangirl_**


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm buzzed the silence of night away as Blaine rolled over in his half asleep state, pressing the off button as Kurt slept soundly into his pillow. He smiled to himself, climbing off their bed tiptoeing and closing the door behind him silently making his way through the barely lit apartment, he was a man on a mission for his husband's birthday.

Upon entering the kitchen, he opened the fridge sifting through it to find something Kurt might like as a birthday breakfast, he settled on eggs since their fridge wasn't that full from their last shopping trip from a week ago.

He found the handled pan in the dish drainer, setting the heat to medium on the stove,using a butter knife to fish out some butter onto the pan tossing in ham once the _butter_ melted completely.

He continued to stir the ham with a spatula, enjoying the frying noise it made as he cracked four eggs into the pan mixing together all the yolks, keeping his eye on the eggs so they wouldn't stick to the pan and complicate cleaning up later. Finally, he cut up cheese slices, tossing them into the ham and egg mixture to melt it and finish the breakfast.

"You look like your having fun.", Kurt's voice _claimed_ behind him, laced with sleep making Blaine smile as he flicked off the stove heat, leaving the stove to grab two plates from the dish drain, scooping up equal amounts onto them, kissing Kurt as he handed him a plateful of food "I am having fun, this is just the first surprise for your birthday."

Kurt gave himself and Blaine a fork as they ate. Kurt chuckled "I see you forgot about your hair gel", he played with a strand of his husband's curly mop of hair "I like it better this way though, all bushy."

"The last time you saw my hair this way was prom." Kurt nodded "I told you I was happy to have my man without the product and that's how I wanted everyone else to see you." Blaine smiled, crossing to the sink, soaking his now cleared plate in hot water, scrubbing it clean with a sponge. "I hope you're up for a field trip." he nearly sang to Kurt making his husband shake in head continuing to smile "Nothing too flashy, right?"

"Just you and me today." Blaine smirked to himself, taking Kurt's plate, letting it soak in bubbly hot water as he cleaned his hands from the leftover water dripping off his fingers.

"I suppose you're going to keep our "Field trip" a surprise?" Kurt smirked as Blaine pushed him toward the bathroom "Just go get ready" he laughed to himself once Kurt had closed the door behind himself, Blaine weaved a hand through his hair slightly bothered with the "Bushiness" but for Kurt he'd keep it

He heard his phone buzzing from his bedroom, so Blaine somewhat rushed to answer it, not even glancing at the caller ID "Hello?"

_"Are you both decent?,im down at Magnolia bakery If you guys wanted to meet up now."_

He eyed the door, the shower handles squeaking as the water shut off "We're both getting ready to go, we'll meet up with you once we head out."

_"Sounds good."_ He'd clicked the call to end as the bathroom door opened,quickly placing his phone back on the dresser, panic crossing his face as Kurt dried at his hair with his towel passing Blaine as he mulled over what to put on "You look like you've seen a ghost" he joked to his husband as he was sided on two pairs of pants

Blaine took his opportunity to shower now since Kurt didn't see him on the phone, scrubbing his mop of curled hair with shampoo once the water was hot enough.

He was as quick out of the shower as he rushed himself in, happy to see a dressed but impatient husband in the doorway of their room

"Im almost ready, don't worry." Blaine kissed his impatient husband, dressing in a blue button down shirt, a gray pullover and dark pants.

Blaine finally came out of their room with a dark scarf "You ready to go?"

Kurt had his turn, dragging Blaine out of their apartment and into the elevator, he felt the scarf wrapping around his head covering his eyes "What are you doing?"

"I told you, it'll all be a surprise today, so you can't see where were going." he took Kurt's hand, leading him through the ocean of people bustling to get somewhere

Kurt was thankful he wore comfortable shoes, the walk seemed to take forever, he couldn't tell if they were ever crossing the street or shuffling around people.

He could hear Blaine shushing someone, as they continued walking, Blaine explained the scarf to the unknown person walking with them now

"I promised him everything would be a surprise for his birthday."

Kurt rolled his eyes behind the scarf, happy to finally feel it being taken off him "Close your eyes."

He followed directions, shocked hearing his friends singing happy birthday to him, he opened his eyes, grinning from ear to ear, being tackled with hugs.

"You claimed it would just be us today," he laughed through all the hugs, Blaine shrugged chuckling

_"You really thought wed miss celebrating your birthday with you?" _ Rachel joked, pulling Kurt along with the rest of them, eager to surprise the birthday boy

Kurt and Blaine joined their friends, off on this birthday adventure in New York...

**A/N:And that's where ill stop for now until the next chapter :) (Sorry guys, just wanted to give you something new to read) I don't know New York that well XD but I did my best so I hope you guys like it ^^-FreakishlyFangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

After a fun day of water balloon fighting in Central Park, Sifting through bakeries like Magnolia Bakery for the best cupcakes an,impromptu musical number in Times Square, and Kurt's birthday dinner at DiPalo's in Little Italy, Blaine Kurt, Rachel Mercedes and Sam were currently drinking at one of the many bars for fun before their busy schedules coming up in the following week.

Kurt kept his eyes on his husband dancing around with the other party hard patrons, he noticed him attempting to invite him on the floor, Kurt finished his shot, shaking his head as he joined his husband on the floor, dancing very close to him. "Having fun?" Blaine had to yell a bit over the booming music, Kurt simply nodded but added a loud "Yeah"

Mercedes and Sam clinked their shots before chugging them down, laughing loud and obnoxiously at Sam's impressions which normally wouldn't get that much of a laugh, but the alcohol lessened the attitude from his girlfriend.

Rachel kept to Kurt and Blaine as she flirted across the club with a random stranger a distance away at a table, noticing how she danced with her friends.

Blaine had gotten a bit adventurous, kissing his husband's neck with need as they continued dancing and getting closer together.

They'd ended up partying well into the evening, the five leaving the bar laughing and some stumbling down the sidewalk but all made it home in one piece, wishing each other the best,and that they should do this again.

Kurt and Blaine specifically were teasing each other once they'd closed their apartment door, Kurt attempted stripping his husband nude before they even hit the bedroom.

The speed of crashing the door open and making out on the bed was instant, Blaine let Kurt top him again, enjoying the heat behind the kisses as they stripped each other.

Blaine leaned across the bed, fishing through the small table drawer for a condom, Kurt pulled his hand back "Not tonight Blaine." he panted as he kissed along his husband's waist to his bellybutton, enjoying his reaction to it.

Blaine had his husband pinned against the pillows, smiling at his face flushed with heat "I love seeing you like this" he purred into his ear, licking along his neck making him moan.

They loved each other until they were nearly stuck together from sweat,panting under the covers as Blaine thumbed his husband's upper lip "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt kissed him a final time, attempting to relax his fast heart so they can sleep

"Happy Birthday, Kurt." Blaine had claimed as sleep took him over.

Both men slept in the mess of blankets and pillows, happy to end the party mood and just get back to their busy weeks, or so they thought ...

**A/N: I am SO sorry about the lateness of this chapter. School keeps me busy, I had a case of writers block specifically to one part of this chapter (Rewritten four different times, I suck at love XD) so be nice with reviews please? Until the next chapter:) Love and Squishes-FreakishlyFangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

In the coming weeks of summer's end, Kurt noted how sick he was for a few days, barely able to eat heavy food or certain smells got to him. He just thought it was the stomach flu going around, so he toughed it out for most days, Blaine was worrying himself every time Kurt would either get ill or refuse food out of fear of getting sick again.

Kurt changed into his work shirt, hunger nagging his stomach as it growled at him. "You'll get better" he told his reflection, checking the time on the stove as he was heading out, giving a quick kiss on the cheek to a very worried Blaine "I love you." he smiled at his Blaine, quickly being grabbed by the wrist and pulled back, being made to face his him.

"I want you to stay home." Blaine's eyes were serious, making Kurt shake his head "Im alright Blaine, I promise."

"You just keep getting sick, you've skipped meals, its not healthy."

"Its what happens when you're sick, you just don't want to eat." he noted Blaine's frown and reconsidered his words

"I promise if I feel worse at work, i'll come home." doubtful in Kurt's words, he let him go to head off to work as he cleaned up around the apartment, picking up their laundry and organizing his bag filled to the brim with important dates, script, and receipts from his occasional need for a cupcake.

Kurt attempted being as understanding to any troublesome customers once he got to work, but he was just another insult to his work or him away from just walking out.

He'd spent longer in the bathroom this morning after getting ill to clean his face, but as he sifted through the underside of the sink for the toothpaste to clean his mouth of the vomit taste, he'd found a spare pregnancy test from Rachel's pregnancy scare. After checking the expiration date on the box wasn't for another year, he decided to clear any crazy ideas on his mind as he tore the box open, reading and following the directions.

His hands were actually trembling from a sudden sinking fear as time ticked away to get a result.

Blaine's knocking on the door caused him to drop the test, watching it slide across the floor, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, Blaine, i'll be out in a minute okay?" he picked up the test as it beeped at him, he flipped it over reading the word "pregnant" on the screen

Of course he didn't panic at the result, he was a male and no news report had proven men can carry and birth children, so he ignored the test tossing it under some toilet paper in the wastebasket.

Halfway through his shift,organizing pilling trays of food, Kurt got a smell of their special for the day, the mustard in the sandwich soured his empty gut.

He bolted from the trays, nearly crashing into someone as he made his way to the bathroom stall, violently retching into the bowl behind the locked door

Once he was able to breathe again, he used the rim as a balance to stand, pain formed in his gut like fire as he exited cleaning his face as dots laced into his line of vision.

Kurt toughed out the crappy feeling as he left the bathroom, his breathing was ragged as he attempted going to work again

He ended up taking a seat, rubbing his temples with his hands to rid a headache.

The embarrassment of being ill made him less likely to ask for any help, but he knew something was wrong with how woozy he felt,the dots more apparent in his vision now.

Kurt had remembered the crashing to the floor as he tried standing again, a coworker and a few customers were curious what happened as the had called him an ambulance.

_Then everything faded to black..._

* * *

Blaine was finishing the apartment clean up, scrubbing the pile of dishes as his phone rang in the bedroom.

He flicked the water from his hands, jogging to pick it up once again ignoring the caller ID "Hello?"

_"Is this Blaine Anderson?"_

His heart became anxious, "Yes, it is."

_"We have your husband, Kurt Anderson here at New York Presbyterian hospital being checked on for abdominal pain and dangerously low blood sugar , he claimed to call you first before his father."_

Blaine nearly dropped his phone, dashing out the door "I'll be right there." he ended the call as he dashed down the hall, into the elevator and down the sidewalk, flagging down a taxi.

He'd thought the worst during the ride over, the constant honking traffic ticked him off as he paid for how far they had gotten, exiting the taxi and sped walk to the hospital instead.

By the time he'd gotten there, his back was sweaty from the effort of walking so long, but he caught his breath asking for Kurt Anderson at the wait desk

A passing nurse showed him where to go, his anxiety making him chew the inside of his mouth as he followed her.

Once he found his husband's room, he was asleep in a hospital bed, an IV in his arm and the heart monitor constantly beeping.

Blaine thanked the nurse taking a spot beside his husband, attempting to rub his arm, but Kurt cringed "Just leave me alone Blaine okay?"

He gave up, taking a seat on the edge of the bed near his husband, a nurse came in with a tray of hospital food

_"You should eat",_ she offered _"It'll help the woozy feeling and you'll feel a little better."_ leaving the tray with them both leaving as a doctor came in with test results on a clipboard, flipping through each colored document carefully

_"Everything but blood pressure came back normal however there is something id like to discuss with you both."_

"It's nothing fatal is it?"

_"He refused any surgery upon the abdominal pain, so we investigated further with an ultrasound and found."_ He trailed off, sifting through his documents, handing Blaine a glossy black picture of a white object among a dark orb

"What is this?"

_"Its an ultrasound of a month old_ fetus" Kurt rolled over and sat up too quickly, his eyes were near saucer size, but he said nothing, eating the cupped fruit from the food tray in silence.

"How is this even possible? Blaine questioned the doctor

_"Your husband has a carrier gene, making him able to carry and birth children once his body abled him to, a recessive gene passed down from a family member from another generation."_

Blaine didn't like Kurt's silence "All of this information is confidential, right?"

The doctor simply nodded, his beeper had alerted him of another patient as he made his way out.

Kurt finished the fruit, pulling the blanket off of him to look at his waist, still flat

"How are you feeling?" he noticed his husband thumbing his waist

"Im.,surprised. That's the last thing I expected to hear from a doctor." His eyes were tearing over

Blaine held his husband to him, Kurt returned the hug crying into his shoulder

"It'll be okay, I promise."

"But im a freak"

Blaine separated from Kurt, staring into his eyes "No matter how or why this happened, you are not a freak, its wonderful news." He smiled, trying to make Kurt feel better.

"Are we ready for this?"

"We can work together, do some research, make some more space at home, which is now spotless thanks to me." he smirked gaining his husband's smile back

The both of them shared the leftover food on the tray, staying overnight in the hospital when Kurt got ill again, he then received his prenatal vitamins to take daily

Blaine had fallen asleep next to Kurt as he lay awake, the beeping of the heart monitor and his thoughts keeping him awake

_"Can we do this?" _

**A/N: Another update early because i'll be away for a week. So enjoy this new chapter guys :) One of my longest written ^^ (Ignore my theory, I couldn't think of anything when I was writing so I threw something together, i'll try to elaborate next chapter if I can(Maybe not T_T).) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until next time guys Hugs and Squishes-FreakishlyFangirl.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the night in the hospital, Kurt was cleared to go home with rules from his doctor, claiming he shouldn't overwork himself,or skip meals, and to take his prenatal vitamins to rid some of the nausea.

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked back home.

Once they had gotten back, the apartment was organized and smelled clean "You weren't kidding", Kurt laughed "I cant believe I can see the floor again."

"I decided to do it since I didn't have to go rehearse yesterday"

Blaine began walking through the apartment, looking around at everything, Kurt tucked his vitamins away in a cabinet after taking one

He _checked_ for his next shift at work on Blaine's laptop, happy to see he was off today and tomorrow.

Kurt had taken a comfortable spot on the couch, watching his husband scan every spacious part of the apartment "What exactly are you doing?" he laughed

"Im just looking for a good room for the baby, you know the nursery and everything so we aren't squishing it in with us in our room."

"Ever since Rachel left and Santana moved in with Brittany we've had plenty of space here, plus we have a while before we have to worry on that."

Blaine quit searching rooms, taking the empty space next to Kurt on the couch "So, when should we tell the others?"

Kurt stared down at his currently flat stomach "Not for a while, they'd probably question us when I start to show though."

"Are you hungry?" Blaine was halfway off the couch, but Kurt stopped him, annoyed "No."

Blaine noted the tone, looking a bit hurt "Whats wrong?"

Kurt simply sighed "I don't need to be taken care of, okay?" Blaine simply nodded, going to check his cell phone if anyone had called.

His phone had three missed calls, but he quickly deleted them ignoring any old voicemails left on his phone.

After pocketing his phone, he rejoined Kurt on the couch as they flipped through every channel on their box, settling on a cooking channel watching someone make a vegetable casserole.

Once the show had ended, Blaine decided to make something to eat since the hospital food wasn't that great. He searched through the cupboards, he gave up that seeing as it had cans of expired green beans searching through the freezer, happy to find a package of chicken and settled on that.

Kurt sunk into the couch, letting the cold of their apartment put him to sleep, it wasn't a long nap though with his phone going off.

He gave up, sitting once again as he fished through all the messages on his phone, one from Rachel, two from his father.

Rachel's message was in nearly all caps asking if Kurt was okay/alive, he'd taken some humor in that as he responded claiming he was fine. Burt's messages were of similar fashion, except they weren't in caps and contained a couple mistakes, but Kurt didn't mind.

His phone had rang after he was halfway through answering his father's text, he accepted "Hello?"

_"Kurt what did you do this time to end up in the hospital?" _

"I just forgot to eat because I was too busy working to notice and I passed out at work, im fine now though." plus he was also now carrying Blaine's child, but he wasn't up for freaking his dad out even more. He heard his father sigh _"Im glad you're alright, but just try to stay out of trouble okay?"_

His words stung Kurt's pride a bit, "Yeah Dad." he agreed, but wanted to avoid the topic "How you doing?"

_"Still a mechanic, just working until im drafted for the NFL."_ He joked, making Kurt smile _"Hows everything with you two?" _

"Alright."

_"Well, good. Im planning to head back to New York to see you during the holidays with Carole."_

Kurt was grinning now at the mention of the holidays "That's great. It'd be nice to spend time together as a family again." He then eyed his stomach, frowning a bit, how was he going to tell his father, when should he tell him. _"Well I best get back to fixing the truck, Im glad you're alright, Kurt."_

"Thanks for calling dad, I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt ended the call, attempting to lay back down for a nap, but he remembered they'd planned to go shop for groceries since they were out of everything.

He decided to sneak out and go on his own, leaving Blaine in the kitchen as he counted off eighty dollars in his wallet.

Satisfied with the amount, he enjoyed the walk to the grocery store going over what they needed in his head.

* * *

An hour after he'd paid for everything, he carted both bags back to the apartment, not surprised to see Blaine on the couch, but he was focused on the bright screen of his phone, his thumb flicking upward on occasion.

"Blaine?"

He looked up at his husband "Oh, where did you go?"

Kurt held up both bags in his hands "Just to get some groceries." he then placed both bags on the dining room table, emptying both bags putting everything away. "You aren't mad?" as he put away milk into the fridge

"No" Blaine had confused look stapled to his face "Why would I be?"

Kurt immediately regretted asking "Never mind." as he finished putting away the small amount of groceries, he uncovered the bowl of leftover chicken, his stomach growled as he just ate it somewhat cold with his hands. He felt better, washing his hands to rid the greasy texture on his fingers.

Blaine continued on his phone, texting a very short message, pocketing his phone before Kurt noticed what he was doing, taking the seat next to him...

* * *

**A/N: 10 FOLLOWS?! *Happy cries* thank you :) so much it is so nice to know that readers read my Klaine fic and are willing to follow it ^^ However, id love some more reviews just for feedback like whether I messed up on something, or ideas im open to both :) thank you all again (EDIT: So sorry for the lateness on this chapter :( school had me majorly busy all week, hope this update is good. Im kinda running out of ideas T_T) :3 -FreakishlyFangirl**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt actually gave the idea of being a parent a good thought while he was working the next week, so much so he sometimes became distracted.

With Blaine performing as a lead in Bye Bye Birdie,he mulled over ways he could get more money to save up for future investments.

He wiped over two tables, picking up the small tip on each, his phone vibrated in his pocket but he ignored it as he clocked out for the afternoon.

Happy to be off work earlier in the afternoon, he decided to buy himself something to make for dinner, his stomach nagging him with hunger

Kurt ended up buying a lot of unhealthy frozen packaged foods, along with two bags of chips with packaged snack cakes. He was currently eating a large Dorito's bagfull, his fingers coating with orange dust as he was waiting to check out. He tucked up the open bag shut, cleaning his fingers as he went to pay for everything.

He felt good having gotten a snack as he walked home with grocery bags in tow, being three and a half months pregnant now thanks to the last ultrasound he'd gotten at Blaine's request he often got strange cravings whether chips, cupcakes, or a decent sandwich.

He unlocked the apartment, putting the small amount of groceries away as he took back the Dorito's continuing to eat them as he kicked off his work shoes.

It wasn't long before he grew sick of the taste, putting them on the kitchen counter cleaning his hands again, his phone vibrated he fished it out of his pocket checking th caller ID and answering "You know you're supposed to rehearsing right?"

_"That's why I called, Im planning on going to a party with everyone to celebrate our final_ _rehearsals before the show premieres next weekend. I just wanted to let you know."_

Kurt laughed "Im not your mom silly, Have a good time." he heard Blaine chuckle _"I just didn't want you two to miss me so much if I wasn't home tonight." _

Kurt chuckled "We're going to be fine,I love you."

_"I love you too." _

Once the call ended, Kurt decided his work scent wasn't agreeing with his stomach so he decided to take a shower.

While he showered, he gave parenting another thought, how would he suddenly explain to his father that he was a grandpa, along with how would he tell him about the pregnancy when he comes down for Christmas with Carole.

He let the showerhead blast his face as he wiped over his eyes of shampoo he'd forgotten to wash out.

Once the water ran cold, he grabbed the bathrobe off the hook, wrapping himself in it once the water was shut off

As he got dressed, he noticed the three cans of paint stacked against the dresser, smirking as he grabbed his phone from the dresser top texting to thank his husband for the paint.

He had decided to cuddle up onto the couch and fall asleep in front of the television, he flipped through channels, watching some corny film as he let his boredom knock him out.

* * *

**A/N:Yes, this new chapter is early, but very short :/ im not too happy with it. But I hope any of my readers can give me ideas or reviews (I NEED THEM XD) Regardless I hope this is okay, I promise the nest chapter will be another 1,000 word. -FreakishlyFangirl**


	7. Chapter 7

With some tarps scattered around the room, both Kurt and Blaine were currently rolling bright paint along the walls for their son or daughters nursery. Blaine worried the fumes would get to his husband, but Kurt got about halfway through two full paint cans before he gave up and left to get some air outside.

They decided today was the day they would do this before they'd shop for a crib, clothing, and any other baby things they might need.

Of course they used the gender neutral color of white, though it could stain easier than a shade of yellow would Kurt didn't mind Blaine paint choices

Kurt deeply inhaled the outside air, a bit colder so he was happy in his long sleeve blue shirt it covered up his belly now that he was showing

"You look kind of lonely out here." He smiled hearing Blaine's voice as he felt himself being hugged from behind "Want some company?"

"I wouldn't mind it." He snuggled into the embrace, enjoying the cold air hitting his face

"You know were going to Sam and Mercedes today, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Maybe we can tell them now?"

Kurt rolled his eyes "We said we'd join them and Rachel for Thanksgiving, we didn't promise to announce the baby."

"We cant hide this forever you know, we have to tell them before shes born so its not awkward if they ask where she came from."

"You think it'll be a girl?"

"No matter what it is, I just want them to know. They're our friends Kurt." he heard the pleading in Blaine's tone, Kurt wanted to protest but sighed

"Alright, I'll mention it to them sometime while were there."

He felt Blaine kissing his head as he left to go shower off any chips of paint on himself

Kurt spent a bit longer in the cold, eager to see his friends again but would he really tell them about this?

* * *

The atmosphere in Sam and Mercedes was very homey, Blaine had been helping Rachel with the food, Sam was playing Xbox with their dog Mccougnahey chewing on his sock

Kurt could feel the aggravation from hunger making him grouchy, He kept listening to Mercedes complain on Sam being less than helpful since they've lived together

"Maybe if youd get rid of the stupid Xbox, he'd help you out more often." he rubbed his temples from an oncoming headache

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

She shook her head, as Blaine took her seat while she went to help Rachel set the table so they can eat, Blaine grabbed Kurt's free hand, thumbing it gently "Everything okay?"

He groaned "Stop worrying about me okay? Im fine."

Blaine frowned "Come on."

He dragged his husband onto his feet, into the seat next to him as Sam finally left the Xbox to take the seat across from Blaine

Rachel sat across from Sam as Mercedes took the seat beside her

Mercedes lead the prayer before they ate, once all said amen they dove into all the food eagerly

Kurt sided the turkey with potatoes, sweet potatoes, stuffing, green beans and a roll with macaroni feeling a bit better as he ate

Blaine paused from his potatoes "So, what have you guys been up to?"

"Well im still working on my album, and Sam really hasn't done much since we've lived here, he mostly plays videogames and takes care of the dog." Mercedes eyed the furball giving the feed me eyes at her while they were eating.

Rachel drank her water "Im planning to head back to McKinley."

That alone even got Mccougnahey to look at her weird "I wanted to help bring back New Directions, you know teach new vocalist everything we learned from Mr. Schuester."

Kurt hid a chuckle behind a forkful of macaroni "That actually sounds pretty great, Rachel."

He saw her beaming "You should join me Kurt, Id hate to go alone."

Kurt eyed Blaine silently begging him to say something, once he noticed he drew Rachel's attention

"Actually, Kurt and I are pretty nowadays, with us getting ready to welcome a new family member."

Kurt coughed on his water, his heart galloping

"You guys are adopting? why didn't you tell us!" Rachel's excitement was hitting them in the face

"No, we aren't adopting."

Kurt sighed "Actually, Im pregnant, we've been waiting for a while to tell you." He held his breath as everyone went quiet

Sam was currently feeding his puppy some pieces of turkey "Whoa, guys can have kids now? Should I wear a condom every time we sleep together now?!"

Mercedes gave an eye roll "No. How do you know that for sure Kurt?"

Kurt bit his lip as tears tried to escape his eyes, he didn't feel hurt but he was crying "We had gotten an ultrasound. Remember the day I was rushed to the hospital?"

He finally looked up noticing the confused faces of his friends

Kurt excused himself to head into the bathroom, leaving Blaine to answer any questions

"You guys are serious?" Sam had let the puppy on his lap now sharing his food with him

Blaine nodded "Yeah its weird, but we just wanted you guys to know, It was my idea though but we had to tell you before the baby was born anyway so you wouldn't question us then."

They took all the info in Mercedes smiled "Well, we support you guys."

Blaine could've fallen from his chair, but he simply smiled as Kurt came back with a cleaner face, but the puffiness under his eyes could still be seen

"Sorry."

Rachel had gotten up from her chair to hug him "Its alright, im glad you guys told us now, Ooh have you guys picked out names yet?"

"Not yet, we still have to figure out what it is, but we have started the nursery, we painted the walls and our apartment is airing out the fumes currently."

"Well, paint fumes aren't safe for pregnant- " she had stopped trying to figure out if saying "women" would offend Kurt

By the time they had finished all their questions, all the food had gone cold on their plates

Kurt by then, was scraping all of the plates clean to help with dishes, Blaine and him had agreed to stay a few nights with them since Rachel convinced them of the harm paint fumes could do to the baby.

"Have you told your dad yet?"

"I've held off telling him honestly, I don't want to shock him with this."

Sam agreed with that, scratching his puppy behind it's ears as he went back to his Xbox

* * *

By the time everyone had tried going to bed, Blaine was still up with Kurt as they were surprised with the baby's first movement a small but definite nudge of a foot

"I guess she was glad that we finally told someone else." Blaine was grinning as he kissed his husband as they snuggled into the couch together

"We shouldn't assign a gender if we really don't know what it is yet, goofball."

Both kept each other warm as the drafty wind made the home cold, their warmth helping them fall asleep

* * *

**A/N: Happy Turkey day, my readers :) I got inspired after reading an idea, and wanted to tie in a chapter for Thanksgiving as well so it's a Win/Win XD Hopefully this was good, I got to 1,209 words so yay! I hope you all enjoy it, this would've been put up faster but with how my family and I are busy with our Christmas tree currently X3 I got this done and am so happy- FreakishlyFangirl**


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt was currently snuggled up under a blue comforter with the chill of the rainy cold outside nearly froze him, Blaine had taken up a job at a Starbucks since Kurt had to turn in his two week notice for his worries of hurting the baby. He hated being alone at home for hours while Blaine got to make and sell coffee all day, he sighed into the comforter attempting to keep himself warm.

He decided to text his husband a simple "I miss you" text, once the message had sent he heard the buzzing from their bedroom.

"He forgot it again." Hed wrapped himself up similar to a burrito with the blanket as he went to retrieve the phone.

Kurt had found the phone lying on the dresser, he unlocked Blaine's phone with the password of Courage as he found his sent text along with 300 text messages to someone named Alex.

He had read through messages that were personal questions, offers for drinking or parties, and in general asking for cute pictures or weird sexual jokes.

Kurt's heart raced as he finished reading, his heart hurt as he fought crying.

He swallowed down the tears as he decided he wanted to clear his head, he put down his husband's phone, dressing extra warm over his blue pullover with a black jacket, zipping it closed. He slipped on a pair of shoes, locking the apartment behind him as he made his way to the elevator.

Once he was outside, his face hated the wind as it froze his nose, but he kept walking shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

As he walked, he gave all the text messages he had read some thought.

**_"Is it me?" _**

He thought about how less intimate He and Blaine were recently, maybe Blaine was bored with Kurt and didn't want to tell him.

Kurt made his way through the ocean of walking people, standing outside a coffee shop. He decided to step in and buy himself something to eat since he wasn't allowed to have coffee.

He stood in line, waiting for his turn as his phone buzzed, he unlocked his phone reading the text from Carole

_"Your dad and me are stuck here waiting at the airport. Our flight got delayed, Probably will be late celebrating Christmas with you guys."_

Kurt frowned at the text, but responded with "It's okay."

As he pocketed his phone, he ordered two chocolate cookies, paying the six dollars as he was handed two warm cookies in a little paper bag.

He thanked them as he was handed a small receipt, making his way out before he craved for a warm cup of coffee

Once the rain began to fall and drenched his jacket hood, he decided to head back home

He shared the elevator with a four year old with Dora ponytails holding up two pigtails as she cradled an Olaf plushie in her arms

He decided to play with the little asking if she liked warm hugs, motioning to the snowman toy

She giggled, holding up Olaf making him talk "Im Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Kurt smiled, shaking the toys hand "Nice to meet you, Olaf. I like warm hugs too."

Once the doors opened, the little girl skipped out, waving goodbye as the doors closed behind her and her mother, leaving Kurt alone in the elevator.

He rode up to his floor, eating his other cookie as he made his way back to the apartment, he could hear things being moved around along with voices from outside the door.

Panic hit, thinking he'd caught someone breaking in, cautiously he unlocked the door from the outside, his fingers shaking around his key

When he was welcomed by Carole's warm hug and smell of cooking, his knees almost buckled under him from relief

""I thought you guys would be late?" He pulled off his soaking jacket, fixing his pullover over his waist, watching his stepmother made sides for a warm ham cooking in the oven

_"We decided to surprise you both, but neither of you were home."_

"Blaine is working. And I just went for a walk."

He decided to change clothes now that he was home and he was very cold after being in the rainy snow day

Kurt shut his bedroom door behind him, changing his blue pullover for a fleecy jacket with an undershirt with sleeves, he felt better as he fixed his hair in the mirror

Once he felt presentable, he watched Carole enjoy herself with Christmas music playing through the little radio on the counter, attempting to get Burt off the couch to dance with her, he simply gave her a kiss, refusing to get up claiming he couldn't dance.

"How did you guys even get in here?" He finally decided to ask them both

_"You gave us a spare key last year when you came to visit us at Burt's birthday remember? "_

* * *

**LATER ON IN THE EVENING...**

The snow had kept Kurt , Blaine, and Burt and Carole shut into the apartment as they relished in the excitement of Christmas Eve He was happy to have his dad and stepmother visiting, he just didn't feel comfortable telling them of their grandchild coming even though he'd told his friends with Blaine at Thanksgiving.

He was currently shuffling between tear apart cookies to a cookie sheet, and taking out the recently finished fourth batch of cookies.

_"Need any help with that?" _Carole offered as she took out the hot cookie sheet with oven mitts before Kurt could respond, he continued separating the cookie dough squares onto another sheet thanking her.

Burt and Blaine were currently untangling the jumble of Christmas lights for the tree, Blaine had come up with the idea to turn them on so they could find the knots easier.

Kurt placed the new tray in the oven, adjusting the puffball on his Santa hat Blaine had brought home.

His back had cramped up once he finished in the kitchen for tomorrow, he was attempting to rub out the knot as the tree was successfully getting decorated.

Blaine noticed his husband off on his own, leaving to check on him, Kurt had refused the back rub and any kissing

"Are you okay?" he kept his tone under a whisper

"Im fine, not that you would care though."

**A/N: Things are gonna get ugly next chapter OnO Im back from out of town :D This chapter is so late and i'm so sorry. I hope my laziness had made a decent chapter :) Im so happy with all my readers and the new year looks pretty great so far. Im wishing everyone the best and again im so sorry about this late chapter. Sending my love-FreakishlyFangirl**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: "Blows off dust from documents" Okay guys im back I am so sorry about how late I am on this chapter :( I went back to school, so Ive been rewriting this or I completely forgot to continue. Hopefully this fight scene is note: OHMYGLOBS KLAINE GOT MARRIED T3T. **

Once the marathon of "A Christmas Story." began, Kurt was still eating some ham from their dinner watching Ralphie convince his parents of the BB gun he wants. Blaine kept a spot open on the couch for his husband but Kurt decided standing was fine since he didn't want to stain the couch with ham juice.

On the other hand, he felt a bit betrayed after reading those text messages earlier so he wasn't up for cuddling. He filled his plate up with macaroni to go with the ham

"Sheesh Kurt.' his father joked from his spot in the chair "I thought youd be full by now."

"Im just really hungry since I didn't eat much today."

He kept eating his food as he took the spot on the couch, scooting over a bit once Blaine offered his arm

Everything was pretty quiet until Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket, the light from the screen illuminating his face as he answered the text back quickly

"Who's that you're texting?" Kurt asked attempting to view the text message

"No one special, just my friend Alex." Blaine answered, pocketing his phone back

"Hm." Kurt simply mumbled, eyeing the Christmas tree as he got bored with the fourth replaying of the movie, he sighed finishing whatever was left on his plate getting up to toss it in the garbage.

"You heading to bed early?" Carole asked from her spot on the couch, noticing Kurt's attempt to leave the room.

"Yeah, ill be up early later though."

"Alright. good night sweetheart." he heard her call as he left his family.

Kurt shut himself behind his bedroom door, clicking the lock as quietly as he could, climbing on top of the bed to stare at the ceiling.

"Your dad is an idiot, you know." he said aloud,as if their son/daughter could hear him "But I know he loves you already."

"Kurt?" Blaine knocked on the door, turning the locked doorknob, Kurt got onto his feet to open the door to his husband

"What?"

Blaine stood in the doorway, lowering his tone to a whisper "Is everything okay?"

Kurt's anger made his pulse skyrocket as he was visibly getting upset "How can everything be okay when you've been lying to my face for so long."

"What are you?-

"I know about you and this Alex guy Blaine. Youd think someone who's cheated on me before would do a better job at hiding the evidence."

Blaine entered the room, closing the door behind him "Kurt, Alex is just one of my friends from when we did Bye Bye Birdie, you met him when you came to the first show night remember?"

"Oh yeah he was all over you."

"Alex is just a friend, Kurt."

Kurt let silence do most of his talking, his glare hurting Blaine

"How can I trust you when you keep hiding things from me. Are you not happy with me anymore?" he finally spoke, his voice full of hurt

Blaine took Kurt by the shoulders, staring into his eyes "Look, I promised the day I put the ring on your finger I would stay with you until the day I die, that's not changing now or ever. I don't ever want you to doubt me anymore because im so happy with you Id never cheat again."

Kurt blinked as a few tears of anger escaped, feeling a mix of doubt in Blaine's words

* * *

**A/N:Okay everyone a short update on my absence. I will try to continue this story more often with my babies ^^ Again, Im very sorry about how late this is :( Hugs and Squishes-FreakishlyFangirl**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay people I'm finally back to writing this fic. Ive been stuck with a large writers block and my writing has suffered for it case and point my recent story. I will update this more often but for now yay more Klaine :) **

Kurt sucked it up to be happy for Christmas day, opening presents alongside his husband and family. He kept himself behind Blaine as they took pictures to share with other family along with friends who couldn't make it to visit. Blaine's phone blew up with wishes of Merry Christmas from Rachel along with Mercedes wondering how Kurt was doing.

Blaine tried on most of his new clothes over his pajamas, smiling at Burt "Thank you for the gifts." Burt nodded at the compliment as Carole had gotten up from her chair, finishing her eggnog to look for a restroom before Kurt could tell her where it was she had opened the spare room for the baby. "This is nice." she commented closing the door as Kurt's heart raced.

Blaine could practically feel Kurt's nervousness as he took him by the hand, squeezing it "Relax." he told his husband "We have to tell them soon."

"Kurt you look ready to pass out." Carole noticed her stepson's behavior "Are you okay?" he responded to her question with a nod "I'm just really tired I was really excited for today."

"I know how that feels." she agreed as she washed her hands in the bathroom "And your dad and I are sorry for sneaking up on you guys like we did we just wanted to surprise you both."

Blaine had gotten up to begin picking up the mess of wrapping paper as Kurt decided he wanted some more of Christmas cookies, nabbing two off the Santa plate on the kitchen counter.

"So, what are your resolutions for the new year?" Burt had asked Blaine. He responded with a smile "Well, Kurt and I are planning to work more often and welcome a new addition to the family sometime next year."

"So that's your way of telling us were getting grandchildren?" Carole's voice rose in excitement, rushing over to hug Kurt and Blaine "When should we expect to get pictures of the little angel?"

"Well from what we know, we get updated often on the baby every few weeks. The next time we get an ultrasound is in what a couple days Kurt?"

"Mhm." Kurt acknowledged as he nabbed cold ham from the fridge eating it.

"By then we should know what were.." he didn't want to say having because how normal can you make this sound to your husband's parents?

He decided on using the word receiving as Carole went to expect the painted room again "Do you guys need any help with anything?"

"For now, I think we're okay, had we told you guys sooner maybe we could've gotten stuff toward the baby for Christmas instead of clothes for us." Kurt joked, feeling thankful for the very roomy shirt he was wearing over his bump. He had worried if Carole felt anything from the hug.

Burt had gotten up from where he was sitting to give Blaine a pat on the shoulder "It's nice to know you both are putting your lives together." he chuckled "So, do I look ready to be a grandpa?" he joked as Blaine finished cleaning up the wrapping paper mess under the Christmas tree.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine left Carole and Burt to watch the apartment while they went to celebrate the rest of Christmas with their friends. Blaine snuck touches of Kurt's stomach outside the apartment "How are you feeling?" his husband had sighed, smiling "I'm glad we told them. But I feel bad about lying."

"Do you think Burt would believe your carrying our child?"

"I didnt think he'd accept me back when I told him I was gay. This would probably shock him." Kurt laughed shifting from foot to foot "Ugh, once we get there I have to go to the bathroom." he admitted as Blaine frowned a bit "Your bladder's getting pushed on already?" he asked looking around to be sure no one listened in on their conversation

Kurt nodded "23 weeks I'm supposed to feel like that."

Blaine chuckled, kissing his husband's lips as they headed into the elevator "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

Once they had gotten to Sam and Mercedes's Kurt excused himself as Blaine accepted hugs, sitting on the couch of their living room, Mcconaughey jumping into Blaine's lap drooling as he petted the dog's ears "So, you never answered my text Blaine." Mercedes joked "How is Kurt doing?"

"He's alright, just starting to get uncomfortable. We told Burt and Carole about the baby today."

"How'd that go?"

"They're both pretty excited. Carole wanted to plan out how to send us baby supplies once we know what were having."

While Blaine updated everyone, Kurt washed his face in the sink, looking himself over in the mirror. He sighed, placing a hand on his bump "You really tire me out, but your dad and I cant wait to see you again."

Kurt left the bathroom to join his friends in the living room, sitting against the arm of the couch, the dog sniffing him curiously "I smell like ham I know."

"Quinn and Puck are here." Sam said as he paused his game to help Rachel organize presents as Mercedes went to answer the door.

"Do they know?" Kurt asked, petting the dog

"They know you're planning for a baby, but they don't know about your pregnancy. You can tell them if you want." Rachel said as she stacked presents neatly, satisfied with the result.

Kurt weighed his options tell them and be questioned again, or don't tell them and just spend time with your friends catching up on life. He decided the second as Puck and Quinn were welcomed inside.

Puck from the last time they saw him had of course kept his hair cut, Quinn kept her hair short but back to her blonde coloring.

Kurt smiled receiving hugs from the both of them

"So whats new with both of you?" Blaine asked

Quinn smiled showing all of them her engagement ring "Last time Puck returned from his leave to the Air Force, we spent some time together and he decided to propose." Quinn grinned ear to ear as she gave Puck an affectionate kiss.

"What can I say?" Puck claimed "I'm a one lady man now."

"So when is the wedding?" Blaine asked

"Sometime in April of next year. Were still planning a lot of it though." Quinn answered, her eyes lit with excitement

"Anyone know if Tina, Artie or Mike are coming to visit anytime soon?" Kurt asked, trying to get Mccoughnahey distracted with a chewed up sock.

"Tina is busy with school but her Artie and Mike should be visiting in the summer." Mercedes answered from scrolling through her phone.

* * *

**Later on...**

After opening all the presents, along with another visit from Jesse St. James, Kurt and Blaine called it a night deciding to head back home.

Kurt gave a long tired sigh as Blaine thumbed his husband's hand "You seem exhausted." he noticed as Kurt smirked "What gave it away?"

Blaine laughed "So, are you ready to see the baby on Monday?"

"Maybe we can finally figure out what it is." Kurt wondered out loud smiling "Its exciting watching it grow more into a baby every time we go."

Both made their way back into the apartment to Burt asleep in the chair and Carole cleaning up the kitchen, Kurt gave Carole a hug thanking her for everything.

Blaine kicked off his shoes as he climbed into bed waiting for Kurt to join him. He looked up toward the ceiling smiling at the thought of seeing their baby again.

A/N:And an extra long chapter for all 23 of my readers :) Thank you all so much and I'm still so sorry for forgetting this story. This story is my baby no pun intended XD So tell me, what do you guys think the baby will be? :) Id love some ideas. Hugs and Squishes- FreakishlyFangirl ^_^.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **Surprise! ****Another chapter :) Ive been working on this one since Christmas 2015 XD Gotta learn the gender of baby Anderson ^^ Anyway thank you for reading guys :) Ive missed this story so much It's nice to be back in the swing of writing.**

New Years day came and went too quickly, Kurt and Blaine had said goodbye to Burt and Carole as they headed back to Ohio, Kurt and Blaine had also gone back to work after Christmas break ended. So today would be special seeing as both of them had gotten off work to head to their next ultrasound appointment to see the baby once again.

Kurt met up with Dr. Steven the same doctor that had given Blaine their first ultrasound when they found out. "So, how has everything been lately?" he asked as Kurt took a seat on the paper covered bed "Alright, I'm feeling a bit of ache in my back along with some leg spasms when I sleep have gotten pretty aggravating."

The doctor checked over Kurt's file on a clipboard. Kurt offered an arm as the cuff wrapped around it tightly for a blood pressure check, Stevens puffed it watching the numbers closely. Kurt couldn't really say anything as he watched the red arrow move. The doctor freed Kurt's arm from the cuff "Thankfully your blood pressure is fine, but if its too high or too low it can be bad."

He held Blaine's hand as he was set to lay back on the bed, his stomach being sized with a tape measure. "You're measuring at 24 weeks exactly today which is where you're supposed to be." He documented this onto the clipboard "I'll go get an ultrasound technician so we can finally know what were having here." Steven claimed as he left both of them in the room. Kurt groaned "I wish I could just be done already. I'm not even half way yet and I'm so tired." he complained to his husband as he fixed his shirt to cover his stomach."Halfway would be 20 seeing as full term is 40, so your a little more than halfway." Blaine scrolled through his phone, distracted "Oh what, more sexts from Alex?" He asked as Blaine gave an eye roll continuing to text "You're just in a bad mood from waking up wrong this morning"

"No I'm not. What I'm annoyed at is with you thinking you can just try to hide from me and think I wont figure out what you're up to." Kurt claimed, snatching the phone away from his husband, sifting through messages, glaring at Blaine "I told you how I felt about this." He claimed, clicking the phone off and placing it in his pocket. Blaine chose to get up from the seat he was in to pace "What do you want me to do? Not make friends with any guys because you get so judgmental if I even talk to them?"

"What I want is for you to be honest with me." Kurt got up to meet his husband's eyes anger bubbling off him.

"Ive been honest with you from day one. Even back in high school now I'm not going to admit I was a saint, but can you cut me some slack? Ive done everything to prove how much I love you and yet its not enough for you nothing ever is."

"I simply said not to text that guy anymore is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Kurt you cant control me, we might be married but I don't do as you say just because you want me to. I'm allowed to make my own decisions in life without you constantly dragging me under the bus for them."

"Why did we get married then? If you're so unhappy why not go chase Alex or better yet go chase after Dave. You both probably would've gotten together anyway."

Blaine ran his hands through his hair in frustration, sighing "I told you there was no one else and you still to this day think I'm a cheater. You don't see me accusing you of this at all because I trust you. Why cant you trust me?" Kurt shook his head his next words were matter of fact "You've cheated on me more times than I have on you so I think I have the right to assume it again." The flame behind Blaine's eyes was growing as he gave up "You know what no, I'm not about to stand here and take this." He grabbed his jacket heading for the door "You really need to get over yourself Kurt." He claimed, heading out and shutting the door as the technician followed shortly after.

The petite brunette looked a bit stunned, Kurt was sure she listened in on their fight but chose simply to ignore it.

"Hello there. My name is Catherine and i'll be helping you get an..ultrasound is that right?" Kurt accepted her unsure tone and gave a polite "Yes."

Catherine carted the machine into the room, plugging it into the wall as she checked for the bottle of gel in a cabinet once she found what she needed she asked Kurt to lie back and show his stomach. Kurt did as he was told, watching her squeeze the cold gunk on his stomach. He watched the screen as she guided the tool around.

"There's the baby's feet. She ran her finger along the screen as Kurt was simply happy it looked less like an alien. "How far along are you?" she asked

"24 weeks today so I'm about 6 months now if my math is right. I was a better performer than a math person..He stopped mid thought as he took notice of the face. "Look at the little nose." he smiled as Catherine helped him up "You're expecting a boy. Finally happy to get that news huh?" she asked as she got the copy of the ultrasound ready for him. Kurt got on his feet, sighing "Thank you." he smiled looking at the picture.

* * *

They didn't speak for two weeks after their argument, work kept them both busy enough to not go home together. Any paycheck received went directly toward the nursery as Kurt shopped one morning on his day off. He had shut his phone off, choosing instead to focus on what he wanted to buy.

He had gotten a bag full of baby clothes including a carseat though they mostly walked everywhere. The nursery was nearly filled and decorated how he had wanted it.

Kurt made it back home, cleaning up everything including the one bowl in the sink. He then then organized all the new clothing into the drawers

The apartment was back to being the sinking quiet it always was before Blaine came home. However, Kurt accepted after two weeks of not speaking to each other he'd have to handle being a single parent if Blaine didn't love him anymore. The realization hit harder than he expected as he wiped his eyes trying not to cry anymore.

He got to his feet as he decided what he would do. He left the apartment again, locking everything behind him as he went for some air

* * *

**A/N:Its a boy. Finally so happy to reveal that ^^.I rewrote this chapter so many times. The Alex fight needed to happen because I didn't want to blow it off from the previous chapter. I know I know Klaine fighting always sucks :( I will try to fix this I promise. I'm hoping none of it is bad or my guess on how far Kurt is now isn't wrong if it is I can fix it :) Thank you all so much for reading. Hugs and Squishes-FreakishlyFangirl**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: College has kept me busy from the last time I updated. Sorry guys once again I hope you enjoy :)**

Blaine was flipping through a worn script of lines, lined over with bright highlighter as he recited lines with someone across a table at a coffee shop. Alex cut in after a minute "So, how many times are we running this?" he joked, sipping his coffee as it burned his mouth

Blaine put the script down, digging into a cronut "I told you." he claimed as he wiped his mouth with a napkin "There are gonna be some days where I cant perform, you're my understudy and I want you to do the show justice."

"So how are you and Kurt doing?" Alex asked as Blaine readjusted himself in the seat, finding he couldn't really explain himself "Kurt and I haven't spoken in a while."

Alex took another drink from his coffee as Blaine sighed, shaking his head "He just assumes the worst of me sometimes."

"I'm so glad I don't deal with relationship problems like you do." Alex chimed in jokingly trying to make Blaine feel better "Anyway, It's nice to just hang out you know?"

Blaine smiled toward his friend politely, but he didn't want to discuss the most recent fight between him and Kurt.

He felt like even if he texted him, they'd end up fighting again so Blaine just kept his phone off whenever he went to rehearsals

"Anyway, we should head back." Blaine decided as he finished his remainder of the cronut and grabbed his coffee as they made their way out of the shop.

* * *

After a long day of light fixing for certain scenes and running the full show completely despite some people missing, Blaine decided to head back home compared to just heading to stay with either Alex or Mercedes and Sam.

He sighed, heading down the hallway taking notice of the open apartment door. This bothered Blaine seeing as they never left their home unlocked.

Upon further inspection, the door seemed kicked in, he rushed inside keeping himself quiet as he grabbed something to defend himself in case they had weapons

Blaine snuck behind one of the two inside the apartment, hitting him with the coat stand beside the door watching him lose the flashlight.

"Shit!" one of them exclaimed as they tried leaving in the dark, Blaine ended up being whacked with a bat after trying to fight the two off and out of the apartment.

Neighbors came out to investigate once they heard Blaine exclaiming in pain, lights were flipped on and he was comforted by an elderly lady as she alerted her husband to call 911.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Kurt sat impatiently at JFK airport, placing his luggage beside his feet. "I could've left an hour ago had it not been delayed." he grumbled thumbing through his phone, lack of signal made Kurt angry.

He planned to leave New York for a little bit, deciding he didn't want to be there anymore with all that's happened recently his thoughts interrupted by a need to get some food.,

Getting to his feet, he carted his luggage behind him as he looked for something he could snack on while he waited.

He settled for some vending machine chips as his phone finally buzzed, he let go of his luggage reaching for his phone skimming through notifications

One text in all capitals made his heart sink, though he didn't know what happened the few words of "Blaine and "hospital" let him make his decision on whether he should go or not..

**A/N: Short chapter guys I'm sorry college has kept me so busy with tests :( I'm also working on my other story, but I hope this little update makes up for being late again. I'm kind of in a rut on how to continue this story along with names toward their baby so reviews are seriously appreciated :) Hugs and Squishes-FreakishlyFangirl**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Finally back writing for this story. Im also on summer vacation ^^ so expect updates a bit more often I promise I wont leave this story as long as I did again. Thank you guys for over 30 readers :D**

The light was the first thing to hit Blaine as he woke up in the hospital, the constant beeping on a monitor was the next thing he focused on, feeling a hand holding his tightly, he turned his head finding Kurt at his side.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked, his gaze couldn't focus on Blaine's face directly, rather he focused on the bandages as he felt guilty leaving home like he did.

"Tired." he joked, trying to make Kurt smile, he sighed once he figured out his husband wasn't up for joking as he made himself comfortable within the chair he'd pushed up beside the hospital bed.

"I heard about what happened from Rachel." Kurt rested his hand on his forehead on the arm of the chair "What made you fight those idiots?" he asked as Blaine took time to think of his answer "I thought you were in trouble." he admitted, finally touching the bandages on his forehead, slightly surprised.

"You had to know I wasn't home though."

"I know that now." Blaine accepted, rubbing his eyes as a knock on the door interrupted their conversation

Kurt recognized his doctor, thankful he was smiling when he came in, flipping colored documents on his clipboard "When I read the last name Anderson" He started, looking toward Kurt "I assumed you were delivering your child." he chuckled, noticing Blaine messing with the bandages still "I wouldn't mess with those. You have a while until those can come off."

"Sorry." he apologized as the doctor continued

"Well, your lucky you got here when you did, any longer and your wound would've let you bleed to death through you haven't suffered anything life threatening so there is that relief. However, you may have to be monitored for any symptoms of a concussion, so sleeping tonight isn't a good idea so we can make sure you're okay before we send you back home."

Kurt and Blaine gave a glance toward each other, Kurt obviously uneasy with the idea of leaving his husband for the night due to more testing "How long will he be here for?"

"A couple days if everything comes back alright, we'll also have to close up your wound with stitches once the bleeding stops completely."

Blaine nodded at the plan, eyeing Kurt again he could tell his husband had some words he wanted to share, but they probably wouldn't be the best.

Dr Steven let them talk it over as he left the room, Kurt immediately getting up from the chair, pacing across the room as Blaine watched him

"I can tell your angry." he said as Kurt continued pacing for the twenty minutes that had passed

"Im not angry, just annoyed." he said, stopping in front of the bed "This wouldn't of have happened had I been home."

Blaine wasn't up for arguing as he sighed, keeping quiet until Kurt ended up climbing as best he could into bed with him, feeling his husband's arms wrap around him "I was so scared." he admitted, tightening his hold.

Kurt looked his husband in the eyes, how he was told about Blaine being injured was a huge scare for him

Blaine simply gave a kiss to his forehead "Im alright." he promised "It's nothing we can't get through together."

"Im sorry for fighting with you." Kurt apologized, feeling Blaine kiss his head again

"You had reasons to worry, im quite a catch to some guys. " he joked, getting a laugh from Kurt "You seriously don't need any make up sex then if you think that way."

Blaine had a look of mock horror, chuckling as his hand ran down Kurt's stomach "We should focus on him first though."

"We don't have much time anymore." Kurt realized, smiling "It's kind of exciting."

Blaine had to agree as Kurt interrupted his thoughts with his kissing on his husband's neck "You are seriously everything I want." he laughed

"Good." Kurt said, snuggling closer to Blaine

* * *

It was at least a week in the hospital for Blaine, Kurt ended up spending most of his time either in the waiting room for visiting hours, or he ended up crashing in the chair he'd called his own in Blaine's hospital room.

Once Blaine was able to go home, the amount of bandages had been reduced to regular bandages just to cover his stitches.

Kurt stretched to wake up from his nap, his back aching as he pressed a hand trying to rub the knot out "That chair isn't comfortable." he laughed as Blaine took him by the hand as they headed back home.

Their door was gone by the time they'd gotten back to the apartment as they walked into the room, Kurt met the grafitti on the living room wall and his heart sank.

Walking into their room, drawers had been tossed and gone through as Blaine had left his wallet within it, losing his money

Kurt noticed the pictures tossed on the floor from their wedding, glass broken around the framed picture as he was careful to pick it up

The planned room for the baby was another mess as the crib seemed to be bashed in as more grafitti was plastered on the walls

Kurt and Blaine picked up most of the mess, deciding they couldn't do anything about the walls until they could get cans of paint to fix it.

* * *

Kurt phone went off as he went to answer it, comforted by Carole on the call "How's Blaine doing?" she asked as Kurt looked him over

"He's better, happier to be home for sure."

"Im sorry we can't make it out there to help you guys."

He eyed his stomach as the baby moved around, breathy as he answered her deciding to change the topic. "Its okay. Besides we'd rather you and dad come down to meet your grandchild once he's here instead of worrying."

"How much longer are you guys waiting for?"

He let that question sit in his thoughts for a minute, he'd lost track of the weeks with all the Alex and Blaine's hospital scare, however he gave her a simple answer

"Hopefully soon." he laughed "Im getting anxious."

"You both'll do fine." he heard her laugh "Anyway, I was just calling to check up on you two, I have to go finish up dinner but I'll call you again soon okay?"

Kurt smiled as Blaine wrapped his arms around him "Okay." as he ended the call, Blaine was peppering kisses onto his neck ,making his head spin "You're doing that on purpose." he smirked, turning around to face him, pushing his husband into the couch to climb on top of him, as they ended up almost lost in a kissing fight.

Blaine's hands curled into Kurt's shirt as they got heavier into their kissing, Kurt had stripped his husband of his shirt as he heard a growl "Damnit." Blaine swore, laughing as they stopped "That ruined the moment."

"You haven't eaten anything good thanks to being in the hospital, how about I head out and get some pizza?" Kurt offered as Blaine nodded, kissing his husband's forehead

"I'll be here when you get back. Be careful." he said as Kurt pulled himself up, counting off the money in his pocket as he left the apartment "I will be." he promised


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for keeping up with this story everyone :) I plan to keep updating this one because I've been hit with inspiration towards it finally. That being said, I hope you guys like it.**

Kurt ended up figuring out how far along he was after visiting the doctor on his own while Blaine continued finishing his rehearsals with his cast mates before the second show's opening day. 29 to 30 weeks now, he silently celebrated the idea of the baby being with him and Blaine soon enough.

Blaine kept looking over his shoulder as he scrolled on the computer, making sure Kurt wasn't watching him as he finished up his work.

"So, have we chosen a name for him yet?" Kurt asked as he ate from the living room couch

He noticed Blaine spin in the desk chair as he answered "Not yet. I think we got stuck on A names though." he rolled the chair over toward Kurt, running a hand through his hair "Something on your mind?"

Kurt smirked toward him, letting Blaine eat off some of his piece of pizza as he answered "Just hoping we can figure it out, You'll be performing for the next couple weeks now I just want to be sure we're ready."

"Always a perfectionist." Blaine joked toward him as Kurt faked being offended, making Blaine kiss his lips

"Somebody has to be." he claimed as he finished his pizza, tossing the napkin toward the kitchen garbage and missing completely. He used Blaine to get on his feet, making the walk of shame to throw it in the trash. His phone chimed as he checked who texted him as he slumped into his position again, smiling as Blaine grew curious "Whats going on?"

"Quinn wanted to know if we'd head to lunch with her and Puck today."

Blaine thought the question over as he looked to their front doorway, nodding "Okay." he then got to his feet, heading to shower as Kurt ended up snuggling into a couch pillow after responding to Quinn's text message.

Half an hour of waiting and Blaine was finally ready, hair slicked back with water due to not having any gel.

He laughed, finding Kurt asleep on the couch, deciding to cover him with a blanket to let him sleep instead of dragging him out of the house if Kurt was that tired, kissing his forehead before Blaine made his way out of the apartment.

* * *

After explaining to Quinn why Kurt wasn't with him, Blaine made his way back to the apartment after heading and eating pizza with them, carting a to go box in his hand as he found Kurt still sleeping away. He put the small white box inside the fridge as he decided to wake Kurt up from his nap.

"Hey." he whispered, peppering kisses on his husband's forehead trying to make him speak to him, but Kurt grumbled in his sleep as he fought the kisses on his face "Blaine, no." he almost whined in his sleep as he let his eyes open "I hate you." he joked, whacking his husband with the pillow he'd been using "What time is it?"

"Three thirty." Blaine responded, taking Kurt's spot as he saw his husband get to his feet, stretching to wake himself up "Weren't we heading out?"

"You ended up crashing, so I decided to let you sleep." Blaine smiled as Kurt returned a smile toward his husband "I'd be mad, but that's very sweet of you."

* * *

It was a lazy rest of the day for both of them after fixing up the messes around their home as Kurt did a once over of their son's room, putting together a plan of action to fix everything that was messed with from the break in. The biggest at the moment was their front door to the apartment considering it was off the hinges.

The graffiti ended up being covered up thanks to Blaine deciding to paint it over, using some leftover paint cans. The fumes alone lead them away from the apartment, asking a neighbor to keep an eye out for them while they were gone.

**A/N:An update finally :) Im sorry guys school has seriously cut into my writing. Expect another chapter soon though I really love writing for this story :) Thank you guys for the continued support for my first Klaine story ^^. Until next time- FreakishlyFangirl **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I apologize for lack of updates on this story, I plan to work on it especially in my creative writing class (Because I figured I could learn some ways to improve my writing :) ) Thank you guys for supporting my story ^^**

"There we go." Kurt finally said, stepping back to admire his work. He'd fixed up everything that was messed up from the break in, happy to finally have a clean house.

He smiled toward the crib especially, taking notice of all the little pieces inside and above it on the wall, finally feeling prepared but thought about the conversation he and Blaine had shared earlier in the week toward the baby and Kurt trying to work again or stay home with him once he was born.

Kurt didn't mind being home though, even if Blaine made the case Kurt seemed unhappy which ended up causing a small argument between them.

"He gets to be on stage rehearsing and having fun almost everyday." Kurt admitted as he walked through the apartment, stopping in the kitchen to get himself some cereal

Kurt then took to the living room couch, flipping the television on as he set the bowl down onto his lap carefully, deciding to watch a movie as he dove his spoon into his slightly soggy cereal

* * *

Blaine was sifting through a pile of clothing, attempting to find shoes so he's not barreling onstage in just socks. He heard a laugh as he peered over his shoulder to find a cast mate holding the shoes he needed "You left them in the pit again." he took the shoes thanking her and shoving his feet into both of them "I owe you one Meredith." he claimed as he rushed down the stairs "Keep the noise down!" she called to him "They can hear everything you know."

"Sorry." he called back as the door cut off his apology as Meredith fixed her headset, listening to directions from the tech crew.

* * *

**Later.**

Blaine helped clean up after the performance, satisfied but exhausted as he organized his belongings into the backpack he'd brought with him

"So, a majority of the cast are heading out to eat. Wanna join us?" Alex offered as Blaine shook his head "I should get home, it's been a long day and Kurt is probably waiting for me."

Alex nodded toward his friend "So you both have been okay lately?" he decided to pry considering they only showed for performances and rarely had a chance to chat

"Well, yeah actually." Blaine admitted with a smile "I always look forward to going home now." he joked as Alex clapped his hand on Blaine's shoulder "Anyway, I should let you go." Alex laughed agreeing as he left Blaine with his backpack

"You guys have fun." he called as Alex made his way out of the dressing room "Yep!" he heard him call back as the door once again cut the conversation off with a slam

Once he zipped and shouldered his belongings, he checked his phone no text messages but he decided to look through pictures as he made his way downstairs

* * *

Kurt was flipping through the baby naming book, sticking little notes on names he liked, finding it hard to pick as he adjusted his sitting position, hearing Blaine unlock the door finally

"Welcome home." he shut the book leaving it on the couch as he got to his feet to be kissed in multiple places on his face from Blaine as he laughed "Long day?" he asked as Blaine simply muttered an "Mhm."

"Well, it's nice when you come home." Kurt admitted, his hand on his husband's back, attempting to remove the backpack himself before Blaine let them separate as he tossed the pack returning to Kurt's lips "You're in a mood tonight." he noticed when Kurt seemed to pull him forward

"I guess I missed you more today." he laughed, feeling for the couch as he and Blaine dived into heated kissing until it got stopped again "Wouldn't it be easier if you were on top?"

That got a genuine second glance as Kurt didn't put it together that he was heavily pregnant until he laughed, swapping sides with Blaine "Right."

They returned to their kissing, Blaine keeping a decent pattern of kissing with tongue while Kurt's hands seemed to explore along his partner's back, gripping and attempting to strip him of his shirt as it got more heated

"You really want to here?" Blaine asked as Kurt nearly tore the shirt off, his breath heavy as Kurt kissed along his neck, giving him his answer

"I do." he answered, he was currently stripping himself of his pants as Blaine had his husband's shirt in his hands, tossing it onto the pile that was forming of their clothing

* * *

**A/N: An update ugh I missed these two and this story so much. I hate losing inspiration to write just because I get busy with school :/ Anyway thank you for reading :) until next time- FreakishlyFangirl **


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt and Blaine seemed to follow a certain schedule for the next one to two weeks, Blaine would head to practice, perform come home and they found themselves in a mess of lovemaking once again.

It wasn't until one night they were cuddling afterwards Kurt looked ill, causing Blaine to lean up onto his elbow to look him over "You feeling alright?"

"Just having some pain, guess he didn't like being woken up." he attempted to make a joke but Blaine was up off the bed, flipping the bedroom light on "That's not funny Kurt. When did that start?"

Kurt seemed to avoid Blaine's eyes, feeling bad as he responded "Earlier."

"And you didn't think it was that important?" Blaine was bothered, but sighed "Should we call and see what he says about this? or will it just go away like any other time you've gotten pains?"

"I don't know." He admitted, unsure as his husband helped him up to his feet "I guess we could try just heading to bed and if later your still up with it we'll call him."

* * *

An hour passed and Kurt couldn't fall asleep as he seemed to go from sitting in the living room, to pacing around the apartment letting himself get lost in his head, Blaine sat on the living couch scrolling through his phone tempted to call and leave a message to their doctor, but decided not to as he pocketed his phone, following after Kurt to stop him in his tracks in the hallway.

"Getting worried like that probably isn't helping." Blaine figured, leading the both of them back toward the couch

"I know." Kurt agreed, his hands seeming to wring into a knot "Just hoping we haven't done anything wrong."

Blaine could've chuckled at his husband's thoughts, instead he smiled, stopping Kurt's wringing hands with a squeeze "I'm one hundred percent sure everything is fine. Though you and I haven't gotten any good sleep for a couple nights."he joked, relieved to find Kurt smiling back at him

"Soon enough we'll be bringing him home, it's a big change from just you and me."

"It's exciting though." Blaine admitted, his eyes seeming to light up"We get to take care of this little person and raise them in this big crazy world. It would be nice to share my Star wars voices with someone other than Sam." he joked "Maybe we can dress him as a little BB-8 or Chewbacca for Halloween." he laughed as Kurt gave him a look, kissing his goof ball of a husband.

"Hopefully he'll be okay attending the wedding with us, I'd hate it if he took the attention away from the bride and groom." Kurt joked, sighing as he decided to cuddle into Blaine, changing his position on the couch to snuggle his head on his husband's chest.

"32 weeks now." Kurt realized out loud as Blaine kissed his hair, rubbing a hand across his husband's stomach "Are you feeling any better now?"

Kurt took a second to think, nodding "I think so. I'm guessing he liked us talking about him."

"That's good to hear." he agreed, answering to the buzzing phone in his pocket "We should try to head to bed."

"Who was that?" Kurt asked, trying to sneak a peek at Blaine's messages as Blaine returned the phone to his pocket "Rachel."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. Stop worrying so just have plans tomorrow so maybe now would be a good time to try to get some sleep?" he asked as Kurt agreed with a speaking yawn "Okay."

Blaine attempted climbing out of their cuddling as Kurt seemed to cling to him "Can we sleep here tonight? I got comfortable and I don't want to move now."

Kurt recieved a head shake from Blaine, but the hold on him got tighter as his husband agreed silently as they ended up falling asleep finally

* * *

**A/N:An update finally after so friggin long ugh I know it's short and im really sorry about that, I'm using my creative writing course in school to help with my fic writing but I tend to forget to type it up here. Thank you guys for reading and following my story :) I'm also working on drafting something new ^^. Until next time-FreakishlyFangirl **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:HAPPY NEW YEAR! Welcome 2017 ^^. Ugh I know i'm majorly late on this update, my computer had to be cleaned up from a virus plus holidays and family kept me busy :) But here's an update finally now that I sat and finished this.**

It was 9 a.m. by the time Kurt's phone woke him up with his ringtone, he rushed off the couch and answered it, sleep still on him as he rubbed an eye "Hello?"

"Good morning!" Rachel seemed to chirp excited "How soon can both of you be ready?"

Kurt leaned from the doorway of their bedroom,watching Blaine sleep with a smile "An hour give or take."

"See you then." she responded as Kurt ended the call, deciding to make breakfast to get Blaine up from sleep as he fished out stuff to make pancakes

* * *

Blaine eventually rolled over due to Kurt kissing along his face persistent as he opened his eyes "Im up." he claimed, playfully trying to go back to sleep which had gotten him an eye roll from Kurt "We're heading out in a bit, you should eat these before they're cold."

Food was another leverage to get him off the couch as he joined Kurt at the table, nabbing a couple pancakes for his plate, nearly drowning them in syrup as Kurt chewed with a laugh

"Whats so funny?" Blaine asked as his husband got a free hand into his scruffy bedhead "You look cute with your hair like this." Kurt commented as he returned to his food, leaving Blaine with a blush "You know how I keep my hair, though I wouldn't mind keeping it like this if you really like it." he took that statement with a few bites of pancake before he retraced his thought "Well, just until I get more gel and then i'll be back to the Warbler hair." he grinned as Kurt finished his food, leaving the plate in the sink as he headed into the hallway

"You okay?" Blaine called as Kurt shut the hall closet, towel in hand "Im fine, just going to shower first since I'll take longer to get ready." Kurt decided, leaving Blaine to finish his food

* * *

Blaine was combing his hair in the mirror with his hands as Kurt finished getting ready, sitting with shoes in hand struggling to get them on his feet

"This is the second pair of shoes i've had to swap out for a larger size." Kurt huffed, tempted to toss them across the room

Blaine simply sat on the edge of the bed, taking the shoes from Kurt "Alright, one foot at a time. Let me help you this time." he joked as Kurt sighed, letting Blaine adjust the shoes until they fit, getting on his feet

"The sooner this pregnancy is over, the sooner I can go get my usual coffee order." he joked, kissing Blaine's lips as they made their way out of the house to meet up with Rachel

* * *

Kurt and Blaine both we're left in the dark about Rachel's plans, but we're happy to join her as they rode to wherever they we're headed

"So, how's all your performances going?" Blaine asked, interested as their friend seemed to gush over her accomplishments "It's going great! I've been performing for a few weeks now, though i'm more interested in you guys. How's everything with you two?"

"We haven't fought in a few weeks." Kurt claimed, snuggling closer to Blaine's hand with his as he decided to look out the mirror, trying to figure out where they could be.

* * *

Baby shower surprises were always nice, Blaine and Kurt were pretty surprised finding everyone they'd told surrounding them with love and support with the idea of them becoming parents, including bags and boxes of gifts they felt pretty now the both of them had boxes upon boxes of diapers as well as little outfits they had to attempt to fit in to everything else they'd gotten for baby Anderson.

Though, Kurt wasn't complaining much as he enjoyed bites of cake as both he and Blaine organized the gifts, clothing from little toys as well as a rocker

"Guys, this was really cool of you to do.I just hope we'll be able to thank you enough for all this stuff." Blaine was sifting through clothing with a smile, earning a warm hug from Mercedes "Well. considering you'll both be busy with him soon, why not let his family spoil him a little?"

"Though im not sure why we got an Xbox as a gift, but i'm sure Blaine will gladly get some gaming time from it when he's not performing back to back Kurt joked, laughing to himself as he finished his organizing, listing off who'd given what in his head

Quinn and Puck had given the custom outfits, adorned with sayings of "_I love my daddies._" as well as "_Little warbler_" which of course they'd use.

Rachel gave the rocker as well as pairs of shoes, pajamas and tiny toys

Mercedes had given diapers, Sam had given the Xbox which still made Kurt laugh

Blaine noticed Kurt on his own as he finished making his round through the party, deciding to check on him. He chose to sneak attack with kisses to Kurt's hair, taking his seat next to him "You alright?" he asked as Kurt nodded "Im just keeping everything together so it's less to carry."

Kurt in return of that statement had gotten a head shake "You are the only person I know who'd focus on keeping things organized compared to just having fun." Blaine meant that sweetly as Kurt gave an eye roll "Not true, do you remember back in high school when we'd gone to Rachel's house party? you ended up wasted and kissing her."

His husband ended up chuckling at the memory "Fair enough, you did let me stay at your house though."

"See? There's one benefit to me being organized."

Blaine smirked, kissing Kurt's cheek as they decided to see their friends off, thanking them again as they left.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY AN UPDATE oh man it feels good to write again. I ended up having to go back watch Glee over again to help with some of this and the next chapter. I'm taking the second course of creative writing, so hopefully i'll be able to finish up this story soon :) Thank you everyone for supporting this story even if I've been late updating it ^^ Until next time- FreakishlyFangirl**


End file.
